Her savior
by irnehnovi
Summary: An au Nalu story. A complete one shot of how it came to be the love between a girl and a boy. If you are a Nalu fan strongly advised you will not get dissapointed!


So…were do I get started. Oh yeah…right. Well we were both young when I met her. We were at this park just outside Acalypha. Me and my parents were visiting this old uncle and his family. As we were staying over for the night, and I was bored to death, I asked mom to go outside and play at the park where I saw other children. So the park wasn't that far and when I arrived I started playing with a lot of other children. If I remember correctly, we were playing soccer with the other boys and girls and mistakenly I shot the ball a bit too hard almost hitting Her. Who was she, you would ask?

Well at the time I didn't knew. When I first locked eyes with her my breath hitched for a second. I'll never forget them. But then after the initial shock that we both had seemingly she looked at me and frowned slightly almost arrogantly. Then I really looked at her and saw her fancy dress and a maid behind her. I rolled my eyes already picturing her as a rich little girl who had the world at her finger. I ran after the ball which was mere meters away from her. As I was collecting the ball she said something.

"You almost hit me! Be more careful next time" her tone was serious and cold but I could sense some uneasiness to it. I rolled my eyes when I took the ball careful for her not to see the gesture.

"I'm really sorry!" I said gaining my most compassionate tone and bowing to her. As I looked up I saw her expression almost guilty and taken aback. I felt strange doing that to her. She was really pretty. Beautiful blonde hair and warm chocolate eyes and her cheeks just dusted with a tinge of pink.

"It's…okay" she said flushed a bit and not looking my way. I had the urge to smile at her fake and forced façade of hers.

"Well…see you later" I said running to my waiting new friends. I just heard a small 'Yeah'. As I looked back I saw that crestfallen expression and when I arrived at the field I asked one of the boys.

"So who is her and why doesn't she play with other children?" I asked the brown haired boy in front of me pointing at the blonde girl who was looking around us but no one would approach her.

"Oh she is the daughter of the most rich man in Fiore. No one approaches her because they think normal children don't deserve her company and from what I heard she is really arrogant and don't want other children around." I hummed and nodded in thought. For all the game I would look after her and the only thing I saw was that she was lonely. She had this look of envy when looking at other children playing yet she didn't approach anyone. It was making me mad every minute. After I scored the last goal passing every opponent showing my skilled technique, every parent applaused and I smiled brightly at them and turning my head to lock eyes with the mysterious blonde once again. I looked at her and grinned madly. Her eyes widened and looked away with reddened cheeks. I smiled inwardly. As the children were calling me to play some more, I excused myself and ran half tired and half sweated from the game, toward her direction. Her eyes widened again as she saw me approaching. The two maids behind her went in front of her in a defensive manner. I frowned a bit and stopped.

"Can I talk to the girl behind you?" I asked now a bit irritated. The man with white hair and black glasses asked rather seriously.

"And what would you like to talk about with the young lady?" He was on my wrong saying that.

"That's not your business goat looking old man!" I shouted at him ready to run If he chose to chase me. Some giggles could be heard behind him and the sound was a blessing for my heart.

"Why you little-" he was cut off by the pink haired woman beside him.

"I think it's the best if he speaks to the young lady, Capricorn!" she said and he straightened himself looking dejectedly at the young boy before him.

"Very well. We'll step aside and let you have the conversation but we will keep an eye on you, so be careful!" he said and then moved away so I was right in front of the beautiful girl. She looked a bit flushed and confused.

"So…so what do you wanted to talk about?" she said with a little voice. Gone was the arrogant tone from before. Now she was curious and careful. I grinned and saw her eyes widened and her cheeks reddening slightly which I found odd. She was a bit weird.

"I want to be your friend!" I said still grinnig and handing my hand for her to shake. She was utterly confused.

"F…Friends?" she asked in a little voice. I tilted my head in confusion and questioned if she had other friends. I furrowed my eyebrows in thought and answered.

"Well you seemed lonely and were looking at other children play so I thought maybe" for a second I felt my cheeks heated at what I was implying but still continued "um, ya know play with me and stuff" I said not looking at her. She stiffened for a second and her head fell. I frowned. Maybe I said something inappropriate. But she spoke.

"I…Thank you really but my papa doesn't want me to play with other children because it doesn't suit me as a young lady!" she said in a low regretful voice and I could hear the sadness in her voice which made me scowl indignantly. Her eyes shot up at me in confusion.

"Bullcrap!" I answered emphasizing with my hand. Her eyes widened at my outburst. "Even if your father doesn't want you to play with other children, you should try and decide for yourself right? I want to be your friend and I will be very hurt if you don't accept!" I answered back seriously. Her mouth was agape and her expression full of bewilderment.

"I…I…I…don't know what to say" she said stuttering. Without a second thought I took her hand and ran as fast as I could making her almost stumbling. When the 2 maids noticed it was already too late. They had lost us. I took the still shocked blonde girl out of the park and stopped when we saw no one chasing us. She bent down and got her much needed air.

"What…was…that?" she asked between pants.

"That was my introduction as your friend. I'm Natsu! Nice to meet you!" I said to her grinning. She was taken aback again but soon handed her hand which was rather pale. I shook it and thought it was the smoothest hand I have ever touched.

"I'm Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia!" she said smiling a bit now. That smile was genuine and it really suited her. I made it my mission to make that smile stay there. "You know that I will get in trouble for doing this right?" asked her.

Scratching the back of my neck I smiled sheepishly."Well you just have to say that your new friend kidnapped you!"

"What?!" she asked in bewilderment. I took her hand again and ran through the streets. As I was walking with my new friend, we got really close to one another. I learned so much about her in that small time together. Like how she lived isolated and was homeschooled and how her mama was her friend and her papa was the one that always expected from her. I saw that she was lonely and not happy but I promised to her that I would make her life a bit more happy little by little. Her face smiled in delight at my words. We did everything she wasn't able to do in her entire life. From going to the rollercoaster even though I had some motion sickness. Eaten ice cream and a lot of junkie food. Played videogames. I would always tease her and call her Luigi instead of Lucy and she would pout every time which I found adorable and so I continued. After everything the night was coming and it was really late. As we were just 7 year old we had strange looking parents always asking for us if we were alone but I dismissed saying a lie or two which made Lucy scandalized. After all it was one of the best times I have ever had till that moment. As we were nearing her mansion which was really big the reality hit her.

"Wait, so you aren't from Acalypha and you are going tomorrow?" she asked now with a worried look.

"Yes" I responded nonchalantly. Her eyes widened and I saw some water forming in them. Without warning I was held in a tight embrace which surprised me.

"Please…Natsu…don't go please. I'll be lonely again and I won't see you. You…you are my friend" she sobbed in my chest. Hearing her crying was doing bad things in my heart. I smiled and embraced her as well.

"Hey. I'll just convince Igneel to get me here every weekend so we can spend it together. I'll see you every week I promise" her crying stopped almost immediately and she looked at me with those warm eyes now shimmed in red.

"Would you do that for me?" she asked hopefully.

"Duh you weirdo. You are my friend or let's say best friend Luigi!" she was just too happy to be angry at my comment and she buried her head in my chest again now filling it with happy tears. I was surprised at how weird my best friend was but really content that at least she was happy. After that she backed away.

"So…" she started but didn't knew what to say. I ruffled her hair to her annoyance and said.

"Well we'll see next week. You just have to convince your father to let me play with you" she winced at that thought but straightened herself nodding.

"Well then good bay Natsu. It was one of the best days in my life, thanks!" she said before turning around.

"Yeah me too Luigi and by the way I think you are really pretty. See ya!" I yelled before running away. I caught a glimpse of her flushed face and then a warm smile but just thought it was one of her weird behaviors. When I came home everyone was alarmed. I calmed them down and explained the situation. Mom was enthusiastic that I had made this girl my best friend and dad was furious at my reckleness. He punished me for three weeks not allowing me to use the console but promised to bring me to Acalypha every weekend so I could keep my promise. I was sad and enthusiastic at the same time.

…

As I told eberybody I knew about this strange girl I met in Acalypha, the week was coming to an end. Together with my pops we made everything ready. We were staying to our uncle's house. Soon we left with my motion pills for the train. We arrived in Acalypha almost an hour later. The panoramic was amazing. As we were nearing the mansion, he was utterly surprised at how for once I wasn't lying about something so big. I rang the bell and soon a voice I recognized as the pink haired maid answered.

"Heartfillia mansion, who is this?"

"Hello miss I'm Natsu. I'm here to see Luig…I mean Lucy!" A silence followed but after that the long gates opened.

"Enter the mansion and proceed down the road until you are in front of the house" We did as we were told and walked around the big area till we reached the front of the big mansion with a little plaza. I was amazed at how big this place was and how lonely Lucy must have felt. Soon the front double door opened revealing Lucy with a blonde haired woman which almost exactly her copy. Lucy's eyes brightened when she saw me, but it fell quickly as her mother looked down at her and smiled encouragingly. She nodded and the two blondes approached us. Igneel nudged me suggestively with an amused smile but I was confused. I wanted to run and greet my best friend, but something told me to wait. As they were really close the blonde woman waved friendly at us.

"You must be Natsu, the little troublemaker that almost got our little Lucy lost" she said smiling at me and handing her hand to shook it. She had a serene aura and I blushed slightly. It felt bad doing something wrong in front of this woman. I shook her hand and scratched the back of my neck.

"Yes sorry ma'am. It was that Lucy seemed a bit down so I thought something funny wouldn't be the end of the world right?" I asked nervously. She smiled a bit more and leaned down till her mouth was close to my ear.

"Thanks Natsu, but just be more careful next time and take good care of my daughter" she said and laughed at my flustered expression when I looked Lucy's way, which was confused to what was happening. "Well you must be Natsu's father. I'm Layla, Lucy's mother. Is nice to meet you and I can't thank you enough for what you are doing for my daughter" said Layla bowing in my father's direction. He looked embarrassed by the gesture and scratched the back of his neck just as I did when I was nervous.

"Oh no need, miss Layla. My son here would have came even if I said no, he is really stubborn when it comes to friends and such. My name is Igneel Dragneel, nice to meet you as well. And you must be the beautiful young lady that my son has been talking about." Said Igneel greeting Lucy. Lucy's cheeks reddened ten folds and she looked my way flustered, I just grinned at her nodding slightly. Her eyes widened even more. With a little hesitation she shook the man's hand.

"Hi…my name is Lucy. Nice to meet you" she said shyly. Igneel smiled and patted her head.

"Hey Lucy, how are ya doing?" I asked finally getting her attention. She smiled at me and answered.

"I've been well. I learned some pretty new things and finished my novel as well" I was confused as to why she was happy with what she was doing but just took it as her weird package once again.

"Well what do you wanna do today? We can explore here at your mansion. It would be pretty cool" I said eagerly and saw that her eyes sparkled but then a suggestive cough from her mom quickly changed her expression.

"I'm sorry Natsu, but father didn't approve for you hang out with me. I'm really sorry" she said with her eyes glued to the cobblestone and her voice almost in the brink of crying. Layla expression fell as well and she took her little hand in hers soothing it. Igneel was taken aback as well. Before Lucy could start crying I said almost shouting.

"There is no way I'm breaking the promise to my best friend. I'll stay with you no matter what" I said startling mother and daughter at the same time and earned a smack from Igneel on top of my had. "Oi old man, what was that for?" I looked at Igneel who had his eyes closed.

"Natsu, is not your decision to make. You did what you could but you have to understand Lucy as well. And finally you don't have to shout at people's face little brat" he said annoyed which earned a tongue poking out from me and enraged him even more. "You little-" a big laughter cut him off. I looked surprised to see Layla laughing with her hand clutching her stomach and the other covering her mouth. The three of us were surprised.

"Mama?" asked Lucy confused. Layla stopped still smiling a bit.

"Oh I'm sorry it's just that you two are adorable and really genuine persons. I had to be sure so my daughter was in good hands." She said clasping her hands. Lucy's face brightened up but then fell again.

"Mama but father…" she trailed off.

"Oh don't worry honey, let's head back home and introduce Natsu to him. If Natsu leaves a good impression I think dad will not be able to say no."

"Really mama?" jumped Lucy enthusiastically.

"Of course!" she beamed at her daughter. Lucy looked at me and approached me.

"Natsu, it's all on you." She said hopefully and I knew I couldn't let her down. Bringing up my best grin I brought my index to my face.

"Just leave it to me. I'll never break a promise to you, never!" I said truthfully. Her eyes sparkled with admiration and some tears were glistening. She hugged me unexpectedly startling me. Weirdo I thought but the sensation was really great. We went inside the big mansion and straight to the big office where Lucy's dad was found. The long corridor was filled with maids and other security members. I was walking with my hands behind my head. Lucy was a bit nervous from what I could see and my dad and Layla were talking nonchalantly about stuff. I looked around amazed by how big and impressive the whole mansion was.

"Natsu" a small voice got my attention and I looked at Lucy with her fingers fidgeting. I raised my eyebrows at her for her to continue. "Look, even if papa decides that you should not see me, I want you to know that I will always be your friend even if don't see each other." She said in a weak voice. I rolled my eyes.

"What are you talking about weirdo, I thought I told you I'll keep my promise and be with you. Everything will be all right" her eyes widened at my confidence.

"But how can you be that sure, I wasn't able to convince him, you don't know him-" I hugged her before she could continue. I saw that Layla was smiling fondly at us which assured me about the gesture.

"Just believe in me!" I said squeezing her a little bit. I never did that with anyone before but with Lucy it was almost natural. She nodded after that.

"I'll believe in you!" she said now seriously and more confidently. I smiled finally backing away. I took her hand and opened the door before us surprising the blonde man which was writing at his desk. He raised an eyebrow at us.

"Hello papa!" greeted Lucy waving. He smiled just a tiny bit, but it was there.

"Hi Lucy, didn't I tell you about-"

"Jude, I personally got to know them and I think the boy needs a chance!" said Layla cutting him off. He looked surprised and looked at her wife which was smiling. He rolled his eyes which reminded me so much of when Lucy did it, and got up from his chair approaching us. He handed his hand to my father which shook it.

"My name is Igneel Dragneel. Nice to meet you sir. I'm Natsu's father!" my dad said genuinely. I noticed that Jude changed behavior.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Jude Heartfillia, father of Lucy. And you must be the boy who kidnapped my daughter for half a day and now wants to court her!" He said toward me. I saw that Igneel's eyes widened.

"No sir that's not-" My father was cut off by Jude's hand, which made me a bit angry at the arrogant gesture. To my surprise my father looked more amused than annoyed and I couldn't think why.

"Do you know that Lucy here is the princess of the Heartfillia Konzern and as so, she needs a prince! Are you in anyway a prince, young boy?" he asked me. I scowled unnaturally which surprised me as well as the others.

"Natsu!" said Igneel chastising me. Jude seemed amused and Layla was smiling at the scene. Lucy seemed troubled and that didn't suit well with me.

"So why are you irritated boy? You think you are a prince?" asked Jude teasingly. I narrowed my eyes and backed away slightly before he could pat my head.

"Pftt princes" I said indignantly catching Jude off guard. "Like I would ever like to be one." Before Igneel could make a move Jude insisted.

"Ohh, but I thought you would protect my daughter. Who is better suited than a knight in shining armor aka prince more suited than that?" I bit back a smile that was coming naturally at my lips. It was the simplest question I had heard.

"Yes sir, I'll protect Lucy with all I got because I'm no prince but I am the most powerful dragon out there" I said and saw my dad facepalming. Layla looked amused and surprised. Jude was just confused.

"But I thought, dragons were the ones who kidnapped the princess and were the villains" asked Jude. I almost snorted at this. Dragons the villains, haa.

"I don't know what dragons are you talking about but the Dragneels are the best dragons and they will protect their princess with all their might because their princess is the most precious thing to them, and I will protect Lucy from anything because she is" I blushed at what I was going to say but it was too late to turn back "because umm, well, she, she is my princess" I saw that Lucy was so red that she covered her face with palms. Layla was laughing for some reason and Jude was taken aback.

"Natsu, don't say inappropriate things and you are no a dragon" said Igneel

"But you said that-"

"No buts" I was about to retort but Jude beat me to it.

"What is this story about the dragons?" he asked now curious. Igneel raised an eyebrow but responded.

"Oh well you know it's a legend about our Nickname and how it descended from dragons who could transform into humans" he said and I was angry.

"It's not just a legend old man, and this is the proof" I said grabbing my white scaly scarf. Jude raised an eyebrow at me.

"And what does that mean?" he asked. I grinned proudly.

"This is a scarf that is passed generation to generation and it's made out of real scales of dragons." To this I saw the surprised look of Lucy Layla and Jude himself. Igneel was looking at me proudly as well. Jude closed his eyes and a smile found a way to his lips.

"So you are saying, that you are a dragon? Right?" Jude asked.

"Right!" I said without hesitation.

"And you are saying that you will protect my daughter as your own princess?" he asked again.

"I…well if Lucy wants so then yes" I answered looking at Lucy who's eyes widened and she turned her face away. Weirdo I thought. Jude finally laughed and it reminded me of Lucy's laugh. I thought that the man was really a good man when he was smiling.

"Well then, for now I'll let you see my daughter but be aware that you have not fully proven yourself boy." He said moving away and leading my father to the couch of his office. As he was walking away I finally said.

"I never back down a challenge sir" He turned around and smiled at me.

"Never do I. Lucy show your new friend our house and play around until lunch is ready. Ok?" he asked. Lucy was shocked but I nudged her knee and she blinked.

"Yes sir!" she said enthusiastically. I smiled inwardly. "Let me show my room Natsu" she said and grabbed my hand and carried me out of the office. I barely waved at Layla which waved back and said something about being careful and something else. As the door was closed Lucy assaulted me with a crushing hug.

"Oww" I winced at the girl's strength.

"Sorry!" she said backing away and blushing a little. "It's just that we can be together and I'm so happy." She said her eyes sparkling. My chest was full of butterflies at her giddiness. I grinned at her.

"I told you everything will be alright haven't I ?" she looked at me and the next thing she did surprised me the most. She leaned closer and kissed my cheek. I guffawed like an idiot. I felt my heart beating fast and my cheeks heating. Before I could ask anything, I saw her running away from me. I was in shock. Than the rumors about a girl kissing it's right. They really make you sick as I was feeling really weak but strangely happy like never before. With that I chased after Lucy. Soon we were at her room. It was colored with a light pink and I was just a little disgusted.

"Eww pink?" I said. She looked at me indignantly.

"Says the boy with pink hair." She said

"Hey it's salmon and I can't do anything about it it's my normal color" I said a bit hurt. Everybody who didn't knew me judged for my hair's color, saying that I was a none for good and stuff like that. Lucy saw this and her hand found it's way to my hairs. I looked at her surprised to see her smiling.

"I really like your hairs color I think it's unique and beautiful" I flushed at the genuine comment. I hid my face in my scarf. Her eyes widened at what she said and retracted her hand. "I mean…" she trailed off not knowing what to say. I smiled at her.

"Thanks Luce. No one has ever thought my hair's color was beautiful and I think your hair color is beautiful too!" I said truthfully. She flushed again.

"Don't say things like that, stupid" she said hiding her face in her palms. I was confused. Did she not liked my compliment? She was a weirdo for sure. "But thanks and I like Lucy too." I grinned at her which made her eyes widen slightly. She was more weirdo than I firstly thought but I really, really liked her weirdness. It was the best part of her.

She beamed at me and nodded. With that we continued exploring her room. She had music instruments, a lot of books, some piece of art etc., but not even a console to play. I made her a promise to sneak my console next time I, and she was really happy. Time went on and as I was looking at her books my eyes caught a notebook. I opened and saw that it was Lucy's calligraphy. I started to read but the book was snatched away from me before I could continue.

"Hey!" she shouted flustered. "You don't go and read other's personal things" I rolled my eyes.

"But it wasn't your diary. It's a book you are writing right?" I asked her. Her eyes widened.

"Yes but still you can't read it, I'm not good enough and you…you might think is stupid" I had the urge to smack her head but resisted the thought of hurting her. Something about that made my stomach lurch. Then my mind went on something I meant to show her. I went to my backpack and I found my sketch book. I smiled and sat down on her bed patting the spot next to me. She looked confused but did as I told her.

"Here" I said opening the book. On the first page there was a white dragon I sketched. I was not good with drawing but I gave a lot of effort in making my dragons and it was visible.

"Wow" commented Lucy. She went on and on amazed by the drawing. I felt a surge of proudness in my chest. She paused at a specific page where was a red scaly dragon with hors and everything.

"It's amazing!" she said touching the figure. I smiled.

"It's how I imagined myself transforming into a dragon one day!" I said proudly. She gawked at me, but then she smiled brightly and it did strange things to my stomach and I thought that kiss she gave me, was sickening me.

"You'll be the best dragon ever." She said and hugged my forearm closer to her. "And the best part is that you'll be my dragon" I instantly froze and she stiffened too. She backed away clasping her hands to her mouth. I smiled and shook my head.

"It's okay weirdo. I'll be your dragon as long as you'll be my princess" I said and turned the note on the last drawing I did. She gasped at what she saw. It was her portrait. It wasn't my best shot but I didn't had that much time to work on it.

"Natsu!" she said in shock. I took the piece of paper out of the note book and gave it to her.

"In this sketchbook I draw what is precious to me, but don't worry I'll draw another portrait of you so you can have this." With shaking hands she took it and clutched it tightly where her heart was. She hugged me and said.

"I'll be your princess Natsu!" the comment made me flustered even though I was the one that said it first. She backed away with her red stained cheeks and made her way to her desk. She folded the piece of letter and put it on her little envelope. She took her notebook and made her way to me. And to my surprise she started reading what she had written. I thought the piece was really good and as the story was getting better a maid knocked saying that the lunch was great. Lucy closed her book and looked my way expectantly. I grinned at her.

"It was a great story Luce. One day you'll be the best writer in the world!" I said to her. I saw her gasp.

"You really think so!" I nodded confidently. She took my hand and happily we hoped off her bed and made our way to the serving room. It was a giant room with a big table in it that could fit 40 peoples. At the end of the table were standing my father with Lucy's parents. They greeted us and made us seat against each other. I looked amazed at how much variety of food there was. As I was about to get a piece of bread a tiny hand smacked mine. I looked and saw Lucy serious.

"We have to bow gratefully before we start eating" she said and I rolled my eyes but did as I was told. The other laughed and I felt a bit ashamed. I felt a hand sneak around my shoulder, Lucy leaning closer to speak something in my ear.

"Don't worry it's just the first gesture after that you can eat all you want and sorry for smacking your hand" she said apologetically. Seriously this girl was more considerate that it needs to be.

"Don't feel bad Luce, my mom smacks my head a lot when I deserve it." The table laughed again.

"Already correcting your dragon with your little finger are we honey?" asked laughing Layla. Lucy blushed some more and I didn't know what they were talking about.

"Mama!" hissed Lucy making her mother laughing harder. Jude was laughing as well and finally coughed to get everyone attention.

"Lucy Lucky Heartfillia" he said and I almost snorted at Lucky part but I felt an elbow in my gut which silenced me. "I have some news for you. We talked with our friend Igneel here and he was telling us about the Fairy school located in Magnolia. The director of the school is a good friend of our family and from Igneel's words it seems that the school is really great and offers a lot. As we were discussing I decided that is best for you if you attend this school as a challenge to improve your social skills which will be impossible in our home school. Would you like this opportunity?" asked Jude sincerely. Lucy was shocked. She looked at Layla direction for some sort of confirmation and she nodded smiling lightly.

"Is…is that Natsu's school?" asked Lucy unable to keep her little voice from trembling.

"Well yes, but that has nothing to do-" before he could continue. A low voice cut him off.

"Yes!" Said Lucy.

"What?" asked Jude not able to hear here. Lucy stood from her seat and ran to his side hugging him and crying to his chest. Her mother had tears in her eyes. Jude was shocked but a smile made its way to his lips and he started to sooth his little daughter.

"Thanks papa…thanks…it…me..ans…a…lot!" she said between sobs. I stood up as well grining and went to my father, giving him a hug.

"Thanks old man!" I said gaining a smack in the head from him. "Oww"

"It was nothing. Everything for my little boy" he said ignoring my protest. I backed off and found a red eyed teary Lucy who jumped in my arms. I almost tripped but I caught her.

"Natsu we'll be together in the same school" she sighed happily against my neck skin. It tingled and it gave me goosebumps. I almost trembled.

"Lucy, you are heavy!" I said panting. She backed off feeling offended. And with that the magic was gone.

"I'm not heavy, you idiot. It's my stature. I'm taller than you." She said arrogantly which made me smile. We started bickering and soon we sat down and we had lunch. Soon the lunch was filled with storytales about mine and Lucy's family and it was more focused on the two of us. Which was filled with really embarrassing moments. After that we decided that tomorrow we'll go to the park so me and Igneel were free to go for the day. Lucy waved us goodbay with a tint of disappointment but I assured her that tomorrow would be even more fun. I thought at that moment as Lucy as my young sister but something made it sound really really bad so I dismissed the idea and thought about her as just my best friend. My father was teasing me about girlfriend and other things but I ignored him.

Next day went perfectly well and I was happy with Lucy by my side. We did everything together and laughed together like there was not tomorrow. We were at the park and this time I introduced Lucy to the other children. They had been amazed at how cute she was and so good she was at singing and other stuff. As we were playing I noticed that she would often glance at me, maybe for reassurance and I would grin at her every time I caught her, getting her face reddened. Odd I thought.

Days passed and after three weeks finally the Hertfillia family moved to their more modest house in Magnolia. I helped Lucy a lot with the city and everything. I was really happy that her parents left me the responsibility for Lucy. The best thing that I was thinking, was that finally Lucy would meet my friends. The Fairy Tail group that I mentioned her from time to time. She was excited as well but a little nervous too.

It was Monday and finally Lucy got to know my friends. I walked her to my school and everyone gasped at seeing me and the cute blonde haired girl beside me. A smile of proudness was in my face all time. Lucy was overwhelmed by my friends. There were already Loke and Gray trying to impress her but she shied away every time grabbing my hand. I felt content and really good that Lucy stayed by my side even though she had such wide choices. She quickly became close friends with Levy as I predicted. Erza quickly became like her big sister along with the other girls. Everyone made Lucy feel like she was meant to be there. She got warmed up to them and for some time left my side to some relief and disappointment as well. But soon enough I found out that I was her favorite amongst all of them and everyone accepted it with knowingly smiles.

A year passed and me and Lucy were attached to the hip. Whenever she went I went and whenever I went she went. The first big and important moment of our relationship was when we were both eight. During the first days of the second year we noticed that Lucy was missing in class. It was very unusual and everyone thought that maybe it was just some flu or something. For the entire 2 days of her missing I was really concerned and everyone saw this as they tried to reassure me that she was okay. I decided that the second night I would go personally into Lucy's house and find what she was doing. There was no answering the Heartfillian house and so I stubbornly snuck out my house and ran in the direction of Lucy's house. I saw that some light were on and so I knew they were inside. I quickly located Lucy's room which was in the second floor and I climbed as I did other times, until I was at her window. I saw Lucy in her nightdress. She was sleeping in her desk. I knocked two times but she didn't answer. I knocked more forcefully and finally she stirred. She looked my direction and I saw those puffy eyes that made my stomach lurch. I hated Lucy crying. It was better my motion sickness. As she saw me her eyes widened and she started to cry all over again running and opening the window. As soon as I was in she hugged me tightly in need for comfort.

"Luce, it's okay, it's okay. I'm here." I said soothing her back now shocked.

"No it's not" she said between sobs that made me feel her pain as well. "Mama... mama she…she" she couldn't tell me.

"What's wrong with miss Layla?" I asked with my throat becoming more dry and fearing the worse.

"She is …dying Natsu!" She said and cried uncontrollably. My world stopped. No this couldn't happen. It was Lucy's mama it was that lady that would tease me every so often and make the best chocolate cake in the world. That would read us story of dragons and princesses when I would have a sleepover at Lucy. It wasn't possible. She could not die. I felt tears in my eyes and I backed away grabbing Lucy be her shoulders. Shaking her. She was startled.

"Lucy listen to me. We will not let her die I promise I'll do everything. Miss Layla will not die" I said with tears in my eyes. Lucy looked incredously. She was biting her lip nervously.

"But…but..the doctors said there was nothing they could do." She said with a trembling lip. I narrowed my eyes.

"Let me see her!" I mostly ordered. Lucy bit her lip harder.

"But…but…"

"Please just let me" I said more forcefully. Lucy nodded and made her way to the room where there were a dozen of medic and other people. We trespassed everyone and went inside the room after speaking to some medic. I saw Jude with Layla's hand in his. He looked devastated. They saw us and were surprised to see me. Layla smiled and Jude just scoffed.

"Oh Natsu! It's so good to see you and I'm grateful that you've come to visit Lucy. She really needs you now…"she trailed off looking outside the window. I was not the smartest but I could get what she was telling me. With new founded rage I widened my eyes in accusatory tone.

"She needs most of all and you better stay here with us or I'll never forgive you!" I yelled. Lucy was startled alongside with the other medics inside. Jude took an angry expression.

"How dare you-" he was cut off by Layla's hand.

"Dear, let him say what he wants. I know that Natsu is a good guy may I say a special guy and he is right." She said smiling lightly. Jude was about to retort but didn't. he sat down.

"How can you surrender so easy. How can you even think of leaving Lucy. She'll be devastated and I don't know if I would be able…to…protect her" I said the last part crying in desperation. Layla had tears as well now. She motioned for me to come close to her. I did as I as I was told and I was met with a warm embrace that was like my mother's.

"Son, you are right, but there is nothing we can do. The doctors have tried everything and they are out of options. I want to stay and look after Lucy more than you can imagine but this what it is and I know you'll be able to heal her little by little." I was soothed by her sweet voice and clutched to her crying now. I felt Lucy's hand grabbing and squeezing mine and that was the point when I thought I was being weak when I should get strong. Strong that only thought brought my mind to something maybe our salvation. I backed away startling both females and with wide eyes said.

"The dragon flower." Layla and the others were confused.

"What is that?" asked Layla.

"It's a flower which can heal every illness. It's found only in mount Hakobe. No one has ever found it but I'll find it."

"Natsu maybe that is just a legend!" Said Layla a bit concerned.

"It is not!" I answered back startling her. "I promise I will find it and you can heal." Everyone were shocked and disbelieving about my statement.

"I believe you." Said Layla confident now.

"Layla?!" asked Jude now.

"I believe this boy will find it and I will give it my best shot. I think Natsu is special like that. How time do I have doctor?" asked her. Nodding when he gestured to the people inside.

"I think about two weeks. Lady Layla." He said and Lucy gasped. I quickly went to her and grabbed her chin bringing her to my eye level.

"Luce, I promise I'll get the flower and bring it back in time. You believe me don't you?" I asked her. Her eyes was searching for something but then she smiled and hugged me.

"I believe you Natsu!" The only one skeptical now was Jude but I didn't bothered to acknowledge it. "I have to go and tell Igneel that we have to find the flower. I'll call before we part okay?"

"Okay" said Lucy still hugging me. I turned around and saw Layla.

"And you miss keep strong until I come back." With that I backed away from Lucy but not before giving her a cheek kiss. My first one. If the situation would be different I would be flustered but the only thing in my mind was finding the flower so I didn't even notice the flushing girl before me almost fainting or the giggles from the lying lady or the scoff from Jude.

As I arrived home I was greeted by my 3 year young sister and mom. I explained everything and Igneel came down hearing the story.

"Son, it may be just a legend and there is a risk. The person will heal if he survives the dragon flower. Only strong willed people are able to survive. I don't know." Said Igneel now worried.

"What?!" I asked irritated. "I'll find it even if you don't come with me. I made a promise and I will not let Lucy down" I almost shouted. Igneel looked troubled along with Grandine. They looked each other and nodded in understanding.

"Ok I will help you, but keep in mind the possibility of not finding it. Ok?"

"Yes sir!" I responded. With that we parted the other day. Two big backpacks were behind our back and we reached mount Hakobe in nearly 6 hours. The days that passed were hell as it was too cold to do anything. We took information for the dragon flower in every village but they had almost no clue. After the fifth day I was losing hope, but at the end of the day an old woman approached us. She said that she knew what we were talking about and she knew where to find it. There was a cave outside the volcano that had the plant we were searching. She said to be careful because the cave was really unstable and no one had came back from it before. With newfound information we made our way to the cave. It was all black and really dangerous. Every pass you could fall into your death. We searched for nearly 6 hours and at the end of the day we decided to try the next day.

As I was taking a piss near the cave I stepped on a weak rock and I fell in a ravine. Almost 3oo meters down. Luckily I fell in sand. Igneel startled by my screaming watched in terror. After he was assured that I was alright he launched a long rope to grab for me to back up. As I was looking in the ravine, I saw that there was some lightning. I decided to follow it and I saw that there were luminescent rocks lightening everything up. I saw a lot of rare flowers and finally I detected it. The dragon flower. The red flower with spiky petals almost like scales. I took as humanly possible and my grin never fell. Igneel was in bewilderment. He couldn't believe his eyes. We decided to celebrate our small victory and head to the first village. I wanted so bad to tell Lucy about my finding but unfortunately there were no phones avaible. We celebrated and left some flower to the old lady which helped us. Soon we were back in Magnolia. After my father had repeated me how to prepare the flower for the past 6 hours of the ride, as soon as we were in the station, I sprinted in the direction of Lucy's house. With newfound hope and energy, I rang the bell in a dramatic way. Virgo opened the gate without hesitation. I saw Lucy that was running to me and she jumped in my arms and we fell with Lucy stradling me.

"Natsu you did it!" she cupped my cheek and was looking straight with hopeful eyes. I mustered my best grin and nodded. Her eyes were so full of joy.

"Yay" she shouted in the air. "I love you so much" she shouted again hugging me. I was so happy that at the time I didn't even comprehend what she told me and neither did she. We were just laughing and hugging.

"Luce we need to hurry and prepare it, we don't have time to loose!" I said now remembering that there was no time for this. Her eyes widened and she got up. We quickly ran at her kitchen and we were helped by Capricorn and other medics on Layla's order. After we finished, it was time for the medicine to do its work. Before Layla could drink it I added.

"There is a chance that the medicine will kill you" I said and everyone gasped including Lucy "But that if you are not a strong willed to live" I added. Layla smiled and kissed my forehead compassionately.

"I will fight till the end I promise Natsu" she said to me. Jude was asking the doctors and they were very pessimistic about the whole thing. A doctor came by and said.

"I strongly suggest to not drink it miss Layla, we don't have accurate data about what it can do and it may even aggravate your state more" he said.

"I believe in Natsu!" was all she said before drinking the content of her glass. Soon she calmed down and her eyelids felt sleepy. I was really anxious. We didn't knew anything about how the medicine worked or how much it will need. Suddenly Layla initiated to tremble just a little. Then it started more and more violently until she was having a strong seizure. I was in shock and Lucy ran on Layla's side but the medic stopped her and they brought us out of the room with Lucy screaming 'mama' like she was insane. It was one of the worst feeling I have ever had in my life. I was there paralyzed. I couldn't do nothing. The worst thing was when Lucy looked at me with that look that said 'It was all your fault' and with that she stormed off to her room. I was so paralyzed that I started crying in a muffled tone. The guilt was consuming me. Virgo came from behind me and hugged me. As soon as my head was in her chest I started sobbing.

"It is all my fault. My fault. I…I am so stupid…I…so stupid…my…fault" Virgo soothed my back.

"Shhh. It's not your fault Natsu. You tried your best. I would say you are a hero. You gave us hope. Don't be so hard on yourself"

"You don't know how Lucy looked at me!" I said my worst nightmare. Being hated from my best friend.

"No no no" added quickly Virgo sensing my discomfort. "She is traumatized, give her some time and she'll understand. She will never blame you." I continued sobbing until I felt strong hands behind my back. I turned and saw dad looking surprised. I hugged him with as much force as I had.

"I messed up everything, dad. I'm such an idiot for not listening to everyone. I may have lost miss Layla and my best friend as well. Why me? I don't know what to do?" I said between sobs. Never in his life dad had seen me in this state. I always tried to be better reaching new heights but this time I fell from such a tall one, it really damaged me. I didn't knew how I woke up in my room at 8 afternoon. I just found a hot chocolate by my stand and some cookies. I tried one but my appetite was gone. That night I didn't went down for dinner. Mom came to check on me later. I looked at her demandingly for good news but she shook her head. I went under the blankets and just wanted to disappear from this hurt and pain and guilt.

Mom kissed and soothed until I fell asleep. I woke early in the morning by a nightmare. Today we had school and I really needed to go because of my 7 days missing. I was ready even before mom got the toasted bread. I bid my good bay and for the first time in such long time I was afraid to trespass the school gates. Everyone was expecting good news when they saw me and my guilt went even higher and I stormed off getting away even from Erza's grip. I had tears in my eyes. I went straight to my chair and isolated myself from the rest of the world. My friends left me alone for the time being but the last thing I wanted happened. Lucy passed the class door and headed to her desk which was next to mine. I was so ashamed. She wouldn't look up from the ground and everyone felt appreciative. I couldn't even look her way. I was suffocating inside just as ten minutes passed. Without a warning I stood and left the class leaving behind confused looks and a shocked one in particular. I went straight to the bathroom and cried for some answer, for some relief. When I looked in the mirror I wanted to punch it to punish myself and so I did it. I broke the glass with as much force as I had. My hand was bleeding and than a worst thought came to me. If Lucy saw me now she would despise me even more saying that I was playing the victim role. I cursed, no eight year old deserve this. I cleaned my hand as best as I could and bandaged with the letter I found. I hid the palm under my long sleeve and went out the bathroom. As I entered the class I saw the stares that they were giving me. I kept my head low and went to my seat. My teacher asked if it was everything okay and I just nodded not finding in my voice to respond for as I knew it would crack. The rest of the lesson went on and I couldn't concentrate once a bit because of the pain in my hand but I resisted the urge to scream. A student knocked on the door and the class fell silent.

"Did someone left from this class.? The bathroom glass is shuttered and there was a lot of blood." She said and I knew I was fucked. Mr Conbolt looked my way concerned and I shook my head, he sighed already knowing it and responded.

"No, no one left the class" the girl nodded and left. The class was silent.

"Natsu?" asked a red haired girl in a menancing tone. "Did you do it?" she asked. I felt angry and irritated that they would not leave me alone. I'll make the worst figure in front of Lucy, she will hate me forever. Couldn't this people understand that?

"I did not!" I answered angrily and everyone was taken aback. I could see a tinge of hurt in Erza's eyes and I regretted my decision.

"Well I believe you" she said with a weak voice this time. "Sorry" she said. My head was burning from the guilt. I couldn't even look my left side for fear of Lucy's reaction. My face fell and for the first time in my life I started to cry in the middle of the classroom. Mr Conbolt quickly ran at my side. Everyone was startled. What I feared the most happened and Lucy started crying as well. I almost heard my name out of her mouth but her words were to choked so it could have been some cursing.

"Please can I exit the classroom" I said through sobs and showed him my hand. He gasped and quickly helped me to get in the infirmary. For the rest of the lessons I remained there. I went out just when there was the pause. I saw everyone around Lucy comforting her. I saw Levy and Mira giving me stares that I thought was of hate and so I ran in the opposite direction. No one chased after me and I was glad that at least they could hate me but leave me alone. I sat with my back on a tree and finally my crying stopped. I couldn't cry anymore I felt so weak. Where was the dragon? The almighty one who could protect his princess from all harm. I was delusional and finally I accepted that they were just imagination and nothing else. I had a strong will to even break my own scarf but a hand stopped me. I turned around and saw my first friend in this world.

"Lissana?!" I asked doumbfounded. She had the saddest expression I had ever seen.

"Natsu tell me you were not doing what I think?" she gestured my scarf with a disappointed look.

"I don't know anymore!" I said truthfully. "I'm an idiot like you always said, I'm a stupid kid who think dragons had existed and that I am a dragon. I'm so freaking weak. I couldn't protect my best friend the person I promised it. I don't know who I am anymore!" A slap cut me off. And I saw Lissana with tears but looking seriously at me.

"You don't know who you are? You are our beloved Natsu. And you were never stupid or an idiot and I think dragons had existed. You are my best friend as well. You are a dragon to everyone and to me because you do what we think is impossible. You have guts like no other Natsu and you never surrender." She said and I was shocked by her truthful voice.

"I'm not a dragon to one person though!" I said in a weak voice. She shook her head.

"Look Natsu I don't really know what happened between you and Lucy but she will never change her mind of you. Trust me I tried so much but she trusts you blindly." Her words made me flinch of what I possibly could have lost. "With time I think you will understand as well" she said and moved away.

"Thanks!" I yelled as she was starting to get away.

"Don't be too much alone, everyone is concerned about you too." I tried to believe it but it was hard at this point. After that I decided to talk to Lucy for good or for bad. As I was nearing the school I heard a commotion. Some cheers and everything. I saw Lucy on a cellphone and she was crying but they weren't tears of sadness, they were of pure joy. I was taken aback. Never in a million years I could have believed this. I was pinching myself to see if I was dreaming. A strong pat brought me back to reality and I saw Gajeel smiling at me. It was so unbelievable. Gajeel never smiled. Gray tackled me to the ground as well. I was literally shocked to the core.

"Yohoo!" he said fisting the air.

"What the crap ice rubbish" I said irritated. He ignored me and continued.

"You did it man. You really did it!" I was confused. It couldn't be what I was thinking right. Then I saw the other girls hugging Lucy and crying out of joy too. Oh my god! I thought. I did it. Layla is alive! But I couldn't just tell that yet.

"Is she…is she okay?" I asked finally. Gray got of me and beamed widely.

"Yes sir. The doctors says is a miracle of the medicine. Never had this happened before. The news wants to talk to you and everybody wants to know about this plant. The dragon flower" I couldn't believe my eyes. My torture had ended. Layla was alive. So teasing chocolate cake, stories and…and Lucy.

"Lucy!" I shouted startling everyone. My impossible grin plastered in my face " Lucy we…we did it!" I shouted again and looked where Lucy and a million girls were. She finally looked at me and her eyes widened. I started walking toward her, feeling euphoric. Lucy will never hate me. Yep that until I saw her panicking. Her eyes full of fear and something else I couldn't decide what it was. I frowned. That was not the reaction I was hoping for. I continued to walk to her and she started trying to get free from the grip of the girls. As she was free, I thought that she would jump in my arms thanking me and she was running towards me, but she surpassed me so fast, that I froze. I was shocked. Wasn't Lucy happy. What the hell was going on. Maybe Gajeel and Grey had pranked me but they would never do that.

"I…What happened?" I asked in desperation. Erza was the first one who hugged me and the punched my forearm.

"Go get her hero!" I was confused but the command made me sure of what she was telling me. Get Lucy! Angry now that Lucy wouldn't even thank me after I thought that I lost her forever, I growled and started racing after her like a predator after the prey. She was slowing down but the I shouted all my irritation in one single word.

"LUCYYYY!" I heard an EEEP and she stated running faster. I was literally pissed so I got every single energy and I said with a menancing low voice.

"You are not going away from me!" With that a caught her and we toppled on one another on the grass. I made sure I took all the damage. Even If I was angry at her I could never hurt her. After we caught breath and she was on top of me she backed away quickly but I took her wrist. "Lucy, what the hell?!" I asked desperately. My voice tone made her stiffen.

"I…I…I'm so sorry Natsu!" she said now sobbing. She was turned the opposite of mine and I couldn't see her face. I was confused to what she was apologizing.

"what are you talking about?" I asked a bit more demanding now.

"I don't deserve your friendship. I'm so sorry" she said. Her voice almost made him crack. I should apologize not her.

"Luce what are you apologizing, I'm the one that almost…almost…" I couldn't finish the sentence because Lucy turned around quickly cupping my face with both hands.

"No No No. Don't even finish the sentence. You did nothing wrong Natsu. You did what no one could, you gave me hope in the darkest time and I, and I only hurt you. You are the most important person I have met and yet I hurt you. I blamed you when you only tried to help in a desperate situation. I'll understand if you hate me and if you don't want to see me ever again" I was beginning to get irritated like never before. She was blaming herself for blaming me. And she wanted me to hate her. I decided to stop her once and for more. I cupped both of her cheeks with my hand and smashed my lips to hers. Why I did it. I don't know but something instinctual was telling me that she would be so embarrassed that she would shut up and listen. What I didn't expect was the tingling sensation of her lips on mine. We rested like that until both opened our eyes and widened in surprise. I backed away as quickly as I could. We both coughed in disgust. But I saw Lucy's cheeks that were redder than ever before.

"Why did you do that?" asked she stuttering.

"I don't know" I panicked. "You were not shutting up and I don't know it just came to my mind." I quickly turned around and so did she. We looked at each other and nodded.

"I wont tell anybody if you don't too!" we said in unison.

"Well what I wanted to tell you Lucy is that I would never hate you, because remember you are my princess and I will always protect you. And even if this time it was hard I'll try harder next. So am I still your dragon?" I asked hopefully. Her eyes widened and I could hear her heartbeat racing. Her lips trembled and she launched herself on my arms.

"Yes!" she answered and this time she smashed her lips on mine. I was shocked for the second time and the tingling sensation was on my lips. Our eyes widened again and we backed away repeating what we did last time.

"Luce, let's not do that again. You know that kissing is what creates diseases?" I asked her as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah I know" she responded. It was common knowledge in the age between 7-10. "But when I'm super happy around you I don't know I have this urge!" she responded back flushing.

"Well yeah. I think I have too" I said truthfully.

"Really?" she asked. I nodded. We were walking hand in hand in the direction of the school now.

"And I couldn't say I didn't liked it, quite the opposite I could say." I stated feeling a bit weak in her eyes. Man did not like kissing. Right. But when I saw her she was looking me with a fond smile.

"I liked it too" she said and it made me feel something in the pit of my stomach something real good. I was smiling like an idiot too.

"But let's not do it anymore" we said in unison and laughed. That period was one of my worst and best of my life. It made our relationship grow further more. We weren't reckless anymore. We were really considerate about each other feelings. As we grew up I earned Jude's respect. Well that was almost after the day I saved her wife but it took some more effort.

As we grew up we were struggling with changes and that was becoming more problem than ever. Until the age of ten a girl and a boy could have been friends but after that. Things changed. We were only 13 and everyone saw us as a couple. I mean, yes we were attached and everything but we weren't like those couples who would suck face one day and the next would find another partner. The school had become more degenerated and all boys were talking about girls, and that was the start of my troubles.

I got suspended too much for giving beatings to boys who would talk unrespectfully about my princess that even Jude warned Lucy to stay away from me. The last suspension was the most brutal. This guy Sting. A kid from Saber high was so bald to touch Lucy inappropriately. I made him an example for all the school to see if they did something like that again to one of the girls of our group. It needed Lucy to keep me from almost killing him. What I didn't expected was the look of disappointment from her. She ran and I followed her.

"Stupid. How times do I have to tell you to not interfere when those things happens. I can take care of my self!" she shouted at me angrily when we stopped.

"Oh so what did you do when he touched you butt? Eh?" I asked angrily myself.

"It was nothing. Even Makarov has touched my butt. There was no motive-" I cut her off angrily.

"So it's okay for anyone to touch your butt now? I really don't understand on who's side you are?"

"It's not okay but that doesn't mean you have to almost kill a guy for that. And I'm om your side, I'll always be. That's why I'm infuriated with you. If my father knows what you did, we could not be able to meet and what if they expulse you idiot. Have you thought about that?" I calmed down and she was right I never thought about consequences.

"You are right!" I said and she was surprised. "I never thought about consequences it's just that, you don't know how it makes me feel when I see something like that" I said and started walking off to the gym. Leaving a stunned blonde in the middle of the street. Days passed and after that episode there were none because they saw the beast when someone disrespected Lucy in any way. Lucy felt a bit more cold toward me also. Not entirely cold but she would often avoid any physical contact with me and it triggered me.

The last straw which changed our relationship forever was when we were finishing the year and there was this prom before high school. As we often did. I already partnered myself with Lucy in my head and said no to any girl who asked me during the entire year. During our last two weeks me and Lissana were assigned a project together. It was something really special that I was doing for someone special. But I wanted to keep it secretive and so I would sneak out of class with Lissana at every chance but I didn't knew that mine good intentions were almost breaking my relationship with Lucy. To my fault I did avoid her quite a lot and I knew it was pissing her off, but I thought that in the end it would make the surprise even more delicious. What I didn't expect was that my enemy was one that I thought was a friend.

Lissana and I were exhausted and we decided to leave it there for the day. I decided to head to Lucy and ask her what she was going to wear at the prom. As I approached the long gates I never expected to find Lucy and Loke having a conversation and laughing like there was no tomorrow. I felt that pain whenever I saw someone else other than me with Lucy that way, but I dismissed because he was Loke and he knew of my 'cough crush cough' for Lucy so he knew to step away. I coughed awkwardly breaking the conversation between the two. Loke's eyes widened and he waved a quick good bay to Lucy before waving at me also. I waved back hiding my frustration. Lucy looked irritated to say the least which took me by surprise. Okay, yes I have not seen her outside the school for almost a week and a half but I already told her that it was a surprise.

"Look who showed himself finally!" she said ironically. I hated Irony. It was another way that I was stupid. I took my grin and continued her way finally seeing her beautiful face.

"Yeah, yeah I deserved that one" I tried to laugh it off but she just sighed. Where did that sensible shy little girl went again, I asked myself. "Look I'm not here to fight Luce, I've had had an exhausting weak so I just wanted to see what you were wearing for the prom!" I said nonchalantly. She raised an eyebrow surprised.

"Why would you want to know what I'm wearing?" she asked. I frowned. I wasn't expecting that.

"To combine it with my smoking duh!" I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And why would you want that?" Now my eyebrow were really frowned. What did she mean?

"Because we are going together and I would like to look decent as my dame will" I said a bit irritated. Lucy looked shocked.

"Whoa, whoa. You are going to the prom with me?" she asked in bewilderment.

"Well yeah isn't that obvious?!" I asked.

"Since when?"

"Since like….Forever?!" I answered not really irritated. I was really tired to do this now.

"But you never asked me!" she retorted a bit angry.

"When did I ever asked? We have gone to every single event together in this long 6 years haven't we?" I asked in exhasperation. She was a bit taken aback but than new rage built up and she poked my chest.

"Well this year Loke asked me so I natturaly said yes as no one else asked me!" she said.

"Wait what?! Loke asked you? And you said yes?" I asked stunned.

"Yes of course!" Thinking about that I was making such sacrifice for her, and everything to be repayed like this made me snap.

"So I was always your last choice. Whoever would have asked you ,you would have said yes. I was always the plan B right. I'm fucking tired of this all, this is extremely stupid. Where is the trust and everything we built up until this moment? Just one Loke and it all goes away. You would give anyone that trust right?! I'm so fucking stupid" I fell on my knees now feeling weak. "I was so fucking stupid to think I had a chance?" I couldn't see what Lucy's expression was and I wasn't interested in that moment I just wanted to go away. But I heard her weak stuttering voice with sadness in it.

"What…what chance?" she asked.

"ASK LOKE!" I shouted making her yelp.

"Natsu?" I heard and I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"DON'T touch me!" I snapped and turned away. "You don't know how many girls had asked me to any of those events in these 6 years and I never accepted because I had my Princess" I emphasized the last word made Lucy even more stunned. "Good bay Lucy" I said and ran as fast as I could. I could only hear her voice calling after me and shouting. Tomorrow I went to school and avoided as much as was possible my friends and I dismissed Lissana when she asked me about the project that we were doing but then I regretted it. I thought as my last gift to 'her' before we parted our ways. I was so full of it. This year has been the worst. From suspensions to Lucy getting cold suddenly and even avoiding my eyes. I wasn't even allowed to her house anymore. I was in depression. Didn't she knew I loved her from the very beginning but even I didn't knew at that time. I just wanted to be by her side but Lucy had made it clear. Best friend and boyfriend were separated. She never saw me that way anyway. I remembered those kisses back then. How stupid to get my hopes high. I went to Lissana and agreed to see her after school.

After that came Lucy. She was fidgeting in nervousism. Nothing new always so nervous around me, always so tense like she hated seeing me. Sometime I thought she was almost obliged to be with me but I dismissed that thought. Getting irritated I finally asked.

"So?" she was brought back by my voice and started.

"I'm really sorry, for what I did and I want to do anything if possible to be forgiven" even though I said all those things, I loved her and I could never be angry at her when she was in distress.

"I've forgiven you Luce and I'm sorry too for snapping and everything. It's just that it is you know irritating when someone steals you princess at the very last minute!" her breath hitched like it always did when I called her my princess. I flinched a bit.

"No one stole her!" she said finally looking intensely in my eyes. I felt my heart fasting up. She had the same look as I had. Could it be? My thought were stopped by Loke in person.

"Hey!" he said "Having a looking competition?" he half joked. I looked at him irritated.

"Have fun at the prom Lucy!" I said before storming off.

"We will" was the answer of the orange haired boy. School went on and I noticed Lucy glancing at me concerned from time to time. Finally getting irritated I whisper shouted when I caught her.

"What?!" Her eyes widened and she shied away mouthing "Nothing!" yeah right I said to myself I felt pathetic. Did she pitied me because I wouldn't go to the stupid prom. That was the last of my concerns. After school I went to continue my project. I learned that everybody of our group was going with someone to the prom. Gray and Juvia finally. Levy and Gajeel which was a surprise but not to the boys. Erza and Jellal 'childhood friends' Mira and Laxus. Laki and Freed Elfman and Evergreen. And to my surprise Lissana and Max. Cana and Bixlow. Every girl was already taken. What was left was me and no one. Well that settled that I would pass a long night cuddling with Happy and Carla and look horror movies. Lissana was really sorry for me but I dismissed her saying that there would be other occasions. Two more days that way and it was finally prom. I had finally finished my project and wanted to give the gift to Lucy, tonight but that had to wait for tomorrow. Everyone greeted me and said to have a good night already knowing that I wasn't coming. Lucy the smartest of the group didn't caught to that. I went and hugged her startling and saw her body tensing. I rolled my eyes and bid good bay. She did the same with a fond smile. As I was getting ready for my night with my two cats and tv my phone rang. I saw that it was Lucy.

"Oi Luce. What's up?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Hey Natsu when are you ready? So we can come and take you with my limousine. You and your dame of course" she laughed awkwardly. I furrowed my brows.

"Luce. I wont come tonight. Didn't you know I don't have a partner."

"What?!" she shrieked and I distanced my head away from the phone. "What do you mean you don't have a partner I thought Lissana was your partner seeing how much time you spent with her this weak and Loke already told me." That was suspicious.

"Well sorry to disappoint Loke or you but I declined all offers…well…you know why" I said and I felt Lucy biting her lip guiltily "But it's not your fault, like you said I should have asked you. It's okay really Lucy we will have other nights ya know" I tried to unfreeze the atmosphere.

"Yeah I now!" she said and after a silence she spoke again breathingly. "Natsu?" she said with an intake of breath that made me wanna kiss her so much.

"Yeah!" I answered equally.

"I promise to never accept any offer from anyone in the future!" she said seriously and it made my heart doing strange flips. A smile grazed my lips and wouldn't go away.

"You are such a weirdo, but thanks!" I said.

"I'm so disappointed that you wouldn't come because, between us, I would have ditched Loke and just stay with you. Right? It's always more fun when we are together." I grinned like and idiot. She was totally right.

"Yeah I-" I was cut off by an irritated voice behind Lucy.

"Oi Lucy will you come or not it's getting late" I scowled internally but bit it back.

"Just go to your knight in shining armor" I said irritated. It took a little while be she actually responded.

"Why would I need a knight when I have a dragon?" and with that the line was gone. And I was dumbfounded. What the hell, I thought. It was really suggestive maybe she meant it that way. No, no maybe she just said it like old times. I was really confused. With that thought in mind I couldn't concentrate on the movies. I made up my mind that I would just confess and to hell. The worst case scenario is if she is in love with someone else. If she isn't in love with anybody she will give me a chance and I'll make her fall in love.

The night went on and I was looking through Instagram and facebook for photos of people. Surprisingly Lucy had none till that moment. The moment later, my phone started ringing from the millionth notifications. I finally opened and felt my heart in my mouth for how much fast it was beating. I felt sick. In the photo were none other than Lucy in her yet most beautiful dress and Loke in a kissing pose. Strangely Lucy was with wide eyes but the many congratulations made it clear for the world. The Heartfilia Konzern had a new prince and it made me sick. I couldn't see the photo any more and I smashed my phone to the wall breaking it to pieces, making a desperate growl in the process starting the cats too. I brought my hands on my head and I started crying at how pathetic my life was or better how pathetic my life would be from now on. I decided then and there that I would move, to another city. I couldn't possibly live with the love of my life with another boy. And she would be more than happy for me to go away and not have my outburst or my pained look.

"Natsu?" I heard the voice I craved so much. She was panting. "Natsu open up and don't " as she was saying that I wiped my eyes as best as possible and opened the door. "Look your phone" she said now concerned. She must have been running from what I could tell because she was a mess but still more beautiful than ever. "You were crying?" she asked really concerned now.

"I…um yeah one of those sappy movies" Her eyes widened and like she always did when she knew I was lying. She pushed passed me and entered home.

"Don't lie to me you never cry on romantic movies" her eyes caught the destroyed phone and I cursed internally. Her breath hitched "You saw it?" she asked more to herself than to me. And her mind was turning the gears. "And you were crying for that? Why?!" she asked almost desperately. How stupid could she be?

"Oh I cried for how happy I was for you!" I bit angrily at her passing to get a glass of water to freshen my mind. Why was she here anyway? Couldn't she be with…never mind, better here, but that didn't made sense.

"Natsu you are using sarcasm It must be really serious she said" equally sarcastic. I sighed this was going nowhere. I placed my water down.

"Look Lucy, I just overreacted like I always did when I see you with other man like that, but…" I trailed off not knowing what to say.

"Why?!" she cried desperately.

"Does it matter anymore" I snapped turning around to face her. She clutched her hand to her heart and started shaking.

"It does matter to me!" so that was what she wanted to know the truth, but at what cost.

"If I say it, I'm afraid our friendship will be over" I said reclutantly and I heard her take an intake of breath. "I'll respond to you if you say to me why you became colder to me this year" her eyes widened and then her face fell.

"So you noticed it after all" she said.

"Noticed? It was hard not to, I could not touch you before you became stiff, and uncomfortable. You would even not look into my eyes anymore. I almost thought you hated me for sometime" I said with my voice almost cracking.

"Hate?" she asked and the she laughed so hard like I never had heard it that way. It was full of sadness. "You are so stupid aren't you? It was never hate!" I got irritated for calling me stupid when she didn't knew how stupid she was and how pain it made me feel if she wasn't.

"Then why the fuck would you act that way for Jesus Christ" I shouted on top of my lungs.

"Because I love you idiot" she shouted as well. My eyes widened so much. I heard her hands clasping her mouth and she was shaking her head. I was so confused. I didn't know If I had to be happy or no. I didn't know If it made sense.

"But it doesn't make sense. How can you love me when you can't stand me?" I said still looking down in search for answers.

"Because you made me go crazy!" she said now reddened to the max.

"Crazy?" I asked finally looking at her. She nodded shyly.

"I couldn't resist when you touched me or when I looked in your eyes, I just wanted you know…kiss you. So much" she added breathlessly.

"Lucy" I growled dangerously. But then my mind snapped back at the photo. "But then why with Loke?" I asked almost fearing the answer. She brought a hand to her forehead and continued sighing.

"The idiot attacked me without my permission, I pushed him away as quickly as possible, but Minerva took an instant shot and made it public. I was so mad and the least person I wanted to see that was you." She said with tears in her eyes now. I was taken aback. So she never got with Loke and she loved me? Me? Me? I was in a daze now.

"You love me?" I asked again for assurance. Her cheeks reddened again and she nodded shyly. "Well at least he didn't steal your first kiss" I said feeling a bit better.

"Actually Loke never kissed me. I retreated my lips away so he only kissed my chin. Look at this" she said handing him a photo zoomed in when really Lucy's lips were hidden. I sighed in relief. So no one had taste her like I had. I would make sure to be that way for…forever. Muahahaha. I looked at Lucy and she was fidgeting uncontrollably. And I knew she was waiting for my answer. That made me think about something funny.

"So?" I tried to sound nonchalantly. She gawked at me.

"What do you mean so" she asked stuttering.

"What are you doing still here?" I continued my game. She was blinking uncomfortably. I made a vow to not make her feel rejected yet. "Okay wait here. I have a surprise for you. It depends if you like it or not than, I will give you my answer" She just nodded robotically not knowing what else to do. I went to the garage and took all of the fireworks. I made them ready with some last minute adjustment and went inside. I grabbed Lucy and sat her down on my lap, startling her completely. As she was about to retort I started the fire in the yard. Just a second later. There was a rain of fireworks illuminating the sky. I had made all the element that out group liked. Water Ice, Metal , Wind etc. till I got keys stars and fire. In the end there was the real surprise. It was Lucy's portrait like the one I had made years ago. I heard Lucy gasp dramatically. She watched amazed as the last lights dimished. All citizens in Magnolia were able to see it with the Fairy Tail stamp in the end. Lucy's eyes were watery.

"I lo-" as I was starting she didn't even wait as she smashed her lips onto mine. The tingling sensation was still there after all those years. We had closed our eyes and, were doing a full French kiss without tongue. As we were continuing something stopped us.

"Natsu, Lucy?!" asked mom and dad stunned. We broke apart mortified by the situation.

"It's not what it seems like" I said sternly.

"Ohh it's exactly what it seems like. For god sake you are only 13. Having a girlfriend it's too much for you and not to mention that Jude will skin you alive if he finds it" Lucy's eyes were wide in terror.

"You won't say anything right Mr Dragneel?" asked her. He sighed.

"How could you end up with my son?" he asked rhetorically.

"Hey!" I said offended. What surprised me was Lucy though.

"Because I love him!" she said confidently which made my parents gawk. My mother finally smiled.

"Dear why don't we let this young love bloom and you know Natsu he will never stop until he got what he wanted." Igneel sighed again.

"Yeah I know unfortunately. The worst thing that I fear is a clash between him and Jude they are one more stubborn than the other. Well if you are cautious and don't do anything too explicit until let's say 30 year old."

"30 years old? What the hell old man?" Lucy was blushing hard at the implications.

"Well I don't wanna any other little Natsus in my house for at least 2 decades and that would not be possible if you do what I meant earlier as to how stupid you are and how you wouldn't know how to use a condom" Lucy now was singing 'Lalalala' to try and not listen what my father was talking about. I just stood and took Lucy with me. Smiling and running away with her behind me as I yelled at me father.

"Don't worry for about 5 years than we'll see old man"

"Natsu!" shouted both Igneel and Lucy the later embarrassed.

After that night nothing was never the same well. Lucy was still my best friend with the benefits to kiss whenever we had this strange urge that couldn't keep us apart. We accomplished to keep our relationship a secret from Jude until we were both 18. The day Lucy was about to confess her secret he decide to prank on her saying that she was to be wed and it was already decided. It just went a bit wrong as Lucy took seriously and stormed off to her room when an angry me that was banging at the door as soon as I knew about the whole thing. Lucy was about to commit suicide if Jude commanded her to do that. Jude and me broke the door and Jude finally explained that it was all a prank. Thank god Layla hasn't been in the house to see. Jude explained that there was a letter that requested Lucy in a forced marriage but Jude himself had burned it the day he had met me. I couldn't believe it. But then again I think it was meant to be. I proposed Lucy the next day seeing that she would arrive as so much to commit suicide to be with me. She said yes but looked a bit disappointed that I asked in a full conversation so then after 2 months I decide to make things my way. The bigger the louder and the most surprising. So when she asked me to acompany her to this ball of high society I decided to make it my plan for the world to know that I would marry Lucy Heartfilia. At the end of the ball I used my friends to get me the best half dragon costume ever. We pretransformed the ball hall in a hell cave with fire and all. It just needed a little fire to start the show. As I entered the hall flying, using ropes and other things, which Freed and Laxus helped me, I landed before the most beautiful girl in the ball. She was startled not recognizing me at first but she did when she launched herself in to my arms. It was then that using my pyrotechnics I transformed the hall in the inferno cave. Everyone looked terrorized and amazed. Before I started my last act, I put a crown on Lucy head which resembled a real princess in her gown. She smiled fondly at me. Then I roared spitting fire from my mouth and writing something on the ceiling. Her eyes became wide as a tomato and she looked at me with that look 'seriously? but I already said yes' I shrugged and kissed her before placing a ring on her finger. It was a yellow and rose gold ring with a diamond on top. She looked at it and kissed me again. It was a magical night, then came the police and well let's say that was another favor I had to ask Jude. He was furious but when he saw the glowing face of his daughter even behind the bars he softened cursing something along the line 'fucking Dragneel'. I went to a special training for the next year and became a firefighter in pyrotechnics. I helped a lot in laboratory with finding of new substances that could resist fire more that the existing ones to be used in constructions and things. After that I finally granted Jude his wish of training under him on project management and business management. It took me 3 years but I achieved and inherited the Heartfilia railways. I did it ordinarly and volunteered as a firefighter when it was needed letting my wife to it. We had our first child when Lucy was only 23 and still on the work for her first book. We called him Gon. It was a boy similar to me and well all the family sighed at the new mini Natsu. I didn't wanted the child so early but Lucy being Lucy and seeing as other couples were already reproducing, decided to not get far away. She was a woman now and well after the first came the second and the third and the fourth and then I said stop. It was too much. The worst thing was that the last three were girls and Jude smirked every time a comment was made to the lines of 'imagine her first boyfriend etc' I fumed. I didn't wanted my little princesses to go away from me, and Lucy comforted me saying that 'my' princess would never leave me. Well we have the best family in the world. I have my parents and a sister and Lucy have hers and we have 4 little angels and well demons too let's say. We have 4 cats two white and two blue. Then we have Fairy Tail our group which is more like family than anything else. I'm now just thirty years old but I know that we will have a bright and happy future before us. Me and My Princess. To you Lucy.

"And that's how the letter ends" said slowly a white haired old lady with warm brown eyes. "I knew your father to some, or grandpa to someone else, or beloved friend to someone else or hero to others, and it was the best thing that had ever happened to me" she said with teary eyes. "I loved him. Excuse me, I love him even now at the end of his journey. I loved him from the first moment I landed my eyes on him. I still remember when I was six and our eyes locked. It felt like I found something precious, something which I will cherish my entire life. He made me the happiest woman on earth. It wasn't that difficult, just his grin made my day and gave me serenity, but he went always further, never surrender against any challenge. He was truly my dragon and now as I am 78 year old and Natsu gave my the best 72 years of my life, I know that I would miss him dearly. I will still continue to live for his sake and for his smile because he after all was my savior. I just hope one thing and one thing only. I hope to meet him again maybe in another reality or lifetime or I don't know even in other's people mind. Natsu my love of life, my dear husband, my dragon and my savior, I bid you farewell." With that she took some earth and let it fall into the red flaming coffin. Lucy Dragneel didn't knew that her wish would come faster than she expected. Just three days after they buried their father, they buried next to him her as well. It was a sad day but they knew that without him, she was gone as well even if she was alive.

….

Somewhere between spaces of spaces.

"Where am I? What is this?" came from a bright yellow figure.

"So soon hmm? You couldn't wait longer without me I see." The yellow figure orb sensed the red one.

"Natsu?" Asked the yellow orb to the red one.

"Well not as you remember me but yeah!" the red figure responded.

"Where are we?" Asked the yellow figure.

"In a place where I wait for my other half than we are sent again where we can touch and feel each other's love." Responded the red orb.

"How much did you wait?" asked the yellow one.

"I just came here weirdo!" retorted the red one.

"Then what are we waiting for, send us to this new dimension I want to hold you again, my dragon" the yellow orb sang in the end.

"Feisty aren't we princess. But we will lose our memories and I don't know…" the red orb sounded troubled.

"I know you will find me, whenever we go. I believe in you." She couldn't smile here bit she knew he could feel her smile.

"I love you!" the red orb stated.

"I love you more and I already miss your smile so come on" the yellow orb said and started floating beyond the space to another dimension.

"In a land far, far away, a place filled with magic! Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace, for most, magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, magic is an art, and they have devoted their lives to its practice. These are the mages. Banded together into magical guilds they apply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born... a guide that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name... is Fairy Tail. And this is where they will meet!"

 ** _So this was a quick one shot Nalu. I don't know if it's good or no but I hope it is. review so you can have more one shot like this ones and sorry if there are grammar mistakes but English is not my first language._**


End file.
